


Настоящие ведьмы

by Firesong



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две ведьмы и распределительная шляпа. Как это принято говорить, "любое совпадение имен и характеров абсолютно случайно".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящие ведьмы

В ожидании распределения будущие первокурсники держатся по-разному: нервничают, удивленно озираются по сторонам, изображают напускное безразличие; некоторые вообще так увлечены беседой с приятелями, что больше ни о чем не задумываются. В такой разношерстной толпе надо очень постараться, чтобы твое поведение бросалось в глаза, а эти две девчушки не старались. Они стояли... не то, чтобы вместе, нет-нет, вы не подумайте. Они не вместе, они просто _рядом_ , и даже не смотрят друг на друга. Почти. Разве что косятся исподтишка, но кого интересует, на что там незаметно косится малышня? Тем более, что пухленькая девочка с каштановыми кудряшками вертит головой по сторонам с такой скоростью, что странно, как она не отваливается - правда, разглядывает она не убранство зала, а людей. Время от времени в поле ее зрения попадает - нет-нет, вовсе даже не _подруга_ \- со скрещенными на груди руками и таким скептическим выражением лица, что пухленькая поспешно отводит взгляд. Они и так успели несколько раз поругаться в поезде, и хотя обе получили от этого большое удовольствие, сейчас не место и не время.  
Правда, приходится поскучать, до середины алфавита не так уж близко.  
Наконец пухленькая слышит свою фамилию, подхватывает с пола серого котенка и вприпрыжку несется к табуретке. Надевает на голову шляпу, заливисто смеется, когда та сползает ей почти до подбородка...  
 _\- Так-так... Что у нас тут? Гита Огг...ден. Славный род, древний и многочисленный. И куда же ты хочешь, Гита?_  
\- А что ты можешь мне предложить?  
\- Хммм... тебе подходит все... или ничего. Как посмотреть. Но с твоим характером тебе будет легко в Хаффлпаффе и весело в Гриффиндоре.  
\- То есть те, у кого такой характер как у меня, обычно попадают туда?  
Тишина.  
\- И правда, чего я спрашиваю, ты же уже сказала. Значит так... это не интересно. Если там таких много, им и без меня не будет скучно. Ты можешь отправить меня туда, где таких, как я, меньше всего?  
\- Интересный выбор... Могу. РЭЙВЕНКЛО!  
Девчушка стаскивает шляпу с головы и, опять подпрыгивая, направляется к столу Рэйвенкло. Во время следующего распределения, когда возникает пауза, со стороны того стола доносится звонкий девичий голосок:  
\- ...и мой дедушка гонит ТАКОЕ виски!...*  
  
Ее вовсе-даже-не-подруге приходится подождать еще - она последняя в списке. Едва ее предшественник - ХАФФЛПАФФ! - слезает со стула, она направляется на его место, не дожидаясь, пока ее вызовут, и занимает его с таким величественным видом, как будто перед ней не колченогая табуретка, а... единственная в мире колченогая табуретка, достойная того, чтобы на нее сесть.  
Пока растерянный преподаватель пытается решить, надо ли все-таки называть ее имя вслух, девочка успевает водрузить на голову шляпу. Удивительно, но та каким-то образом удерживается на положенном месте, не сползая даже на глаза.  
Юная ведьма складывает руки на коленях и сосредоточенно закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь...  
 _\- Эсмеральда Ветровоск... магглорожденная, но какая одаренная семья! Значит, сестра в Дурмштранге, двоюродный брат - в Салеме, а тебя прибрал к рукам Хогвартс? Или, правильней сказать, ты его выбрала?_  
Чтобы мысленно промолчать в ответ на вопрос, требуется недюжинный самоконтроль. Или упрямство. Так или иначе, у девочки это получается.  
 _\- Ну хорошо... Эсмеральда, и куда же ты хочешь?_  
\- А что ты можешь мне предложить?  
\- Все что угодно, - шляпа мысленно смеется. Это звучит довольно необычно - словно шелест страниц старой книги или треск пламени... или как голос человека, который впервые за долгие годы нашел повод для смеха. - Ты же считаешь, что настоящая ведьма идет туда, куда хочет сама.  
Девочка снова молчит. Она даже в мыслях не признается, что слишком мало пока здесь видела, чтобы знать, какой выбор сделать. Но старому артефакту не нужно слышать мысли, чтобы знать, что происходит в ее голове, и шляпа тоже молчит, давая ей подумать.  
 _\- Отправь меня туда, где такие как я нужны больше всего,_ \- звучит, наконец, ответ.  
 _\- Разумный выбор. Будь по твоему, Эсмеральда. Отправляйся к тем, кто знает о себе все, но о ком не знают ничего, к детям, которые в любой стычке взрослых оказываются между молотом и наковальней. Ведьма, оберегающая границы, твой факультет_ СЛИЗЕРИН!  
Эсмеральда встает, аккуратно ставит шляпу на табуретку - и совершает действие, от которого в зале наступает полная тишина. За всю историю Хогвартса - хорошо, _известную_ историю - ни один первокурсник не кланялся шляпе, и сейчас недоуменно переглядываются все, включая преподавателей. Только директор задумчиво гладит бороду и смотрит на девочку.  
А та, словно не замечая произведенного эффекта (но в глубине души очень довольная), разворачивается и чинно идет к своему столу. И по пути вовсе не бросает взгляд на довольную толстушку. Которая вовсе не показывает ей из-под стола большой палец.  
И дружбе их вовсе не помешают разные факультеты, - и в этой фразе "вовсе" означает вовсе не то, что в предыдущих.

**Author's Note:**

> * В виски одиннадцатилетняя Гита разбирается лучше, чем в грамматике.


End file.
